KHRDM
by Anello Della Campana
Summary: "Who are you?" Yami asked them, his eyes narrowed in slight suspicion. And much to his surprise, the one wimpy-looking brunet stood in front of them all, facing him with his now amber eyes. As if he was a leader, or maybe he was, Sawada Tsunayoshi answered, "We are who we claim to be." KHR & YGO X-Over.


**KHRDM**

**Summary: **"Who are you?" _Yami_ asked them, his eyes narrowed in slight suspicion. And much to his surprise, the one wimpy-looking brunet stood in front of them all, facing him with his now amber eyes. As if he was a leader, or maybe he was, Sawada Tsunayoshi answered, "We are who we claim to be," as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But then, the strange baby butted in. "We are the Vongola."

**Author's Note: **New story. Yay. Gomen I promised Chami-san I would make this so I did. Sort of. Anyway, yes, this is an X-Over for KHR and YGO, obviously. I do not know much of YGO since it has been so long since the last time I actually watch or read the anime or manga. So _yeah_. If there are mistakes regarding the duels, Millennium Items and such, _**do tell me**_and I promise I will fix them right away. The characterizations too, if I mischaracterize someone (possibly YGO characters) then tell me about it.

As I am not fully in the YGO fandom just yet, I still need to do a lot of research! Thank you. I play a bit with the timeline so it'll be before the Duelist Kingdom aka season 0 in the anime; but I won't include any season 0, only tiny itsy bits of it.

Also, KHR takes place, like, 2 or 3YL, since I have the need to write about boss-like Tsuna.

**Anello Della Campana does not own YGO and KHR.**

**This was once posted in the X-Over part of YGO and KHR. Someone suggested me to post it in the YGO section rather than the 'seemingly dead' YGOxKHR X-Over section so, here it is.**

**Target 1: Domino City**

In truth, if Tsuna was the boy he was a few years ago, he would've screamed, squealed and protest much like a little girl. If he was that boy from back then who out rightly refused to be a _mafia boss_, he would've banged his head to whatever near him, muchlikely a bed or a wall. If he was that boy who wanted to live life as normal as possible with normal friends and acquaintances, he'd be flippin' shit at the moment.

But he was not that boy anymore. Sawada Tsunayoshi now was a _pretty much normal_, seventeen year-old highschool student. And not only just that, he was, also, the soon-to-be Tenth Boss of Vongola. He was already being acknowledged as such, as he was only waiting for the Inheritance Ceremony he'd gone through the second time in his life when he finally graduated from said high school. He had grown, he had learned so much. And he was, in fact, still growing. He had begun to accept his position as a boss—but he would never admit it. _Hell no_, especially not in front of his tutor—and became more serious in trainings; all for the sake of protecting his friends, his family. To change the mafia from inside out; as Mukuro had quoted to him once.

He had changed, that was why he simply sat there, staring at his tutor's beady black eyes without blinking.

But _man_, how he wished he could just freaking scream and protest like an idiot. But no, he didn't want to get kicked on the head. Not now. So, he decided to do this calmly.

"Pardon?" Though actually, that word seemed to be quite stupid to be said by him.

"I told you, Baka-Tsuna," his tutor, Reborn, stated calmly, his hands holding a mug of espresso. "We are recruiting new members for Vongola."

"That much I knew of; but—but after that, what did you say?" His fists had tightened as he feared the worst. Oh God, please tell him he heard wrong. Reborn couldn't be serious about it. Really if he was serious he would be sure Reborn was insane. Was today April Fool's day? Or his birthday or some anniversary or something. Yeah, Reborn must be joking! He couldn't be stating the tru—

"We're going to hire _some_ card game duelists in who have potential to be your subordinate. Oh, and I've sent Chrome to do first supervision already."

He really wanted to bang his head on the wall now. _What the fuck was Reborn thinking?!_

"Gokudera is currently flipping for not being able to do the mission for you, though; quote, _I am not qualified to qualify the new subordinates for the Tenth_. You better comfort him."

God damn it.

**XOXOXOXO**

This was not the first time Chrome had done a mission by herself. Because of the fact she was, indeed, a part of the Guardians—second mist guardian or not—she was also handed a handful of missions from Vongola. Most consisted of spying, getting information and back stabbing. Maybe because she was a girl, Mukuro was handed most violent missions. Tsuna had told off his tutor though, Chrome had overheard back then, that he saw Chrome as strong as Mukuro was. And he was not going to differentiate Chrome _only_ because she was a woman. For her boss, she was strong and was a person he had to respect and love just like he did to the rest of his guardians; and she felt so much better because of that. Mukuro was still handed violent missions _he wanted to accept_ because no Rokudo Mukuro would work for the mafia much less admitting he actually _respected_ the seventeen year old, Vongola the Tenth. No, they were all aware of Mukuro's missions' 'Terms and Conditions', in which they would be stated some time later.

Now, she was handed violent jobs as well—this was the mafia, she could not escape from all the gore and violence—but this one mission was one she didn't expect, at all. Dragging her suitcase along, she stopped in front of a big, five-star hotel and stared at it for some while, recognizing some designs similar to ones in the Vongola mansion.

Figures. This was, after all, a hotel owned by the CEDEF; in which they hid their _true work_ by pretending to be a big, successful company. The hotel she was standing in front of was apparently one of the many _good_ hotels owned by the CEDEF. This one was located in Domino City, the town she had to observe for a whole month or more.

Blinking, she came back to reality and shook her head, focusing once again to what was happening to her surroundings. She closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before opening them once again, now with the aura of superiority around her.

This was one of the few tricks she had learned from Bianchi; on how to get men to respect someone as her: a woman in the mafia world. Just like Daniela the Vongola 8th, Bianchi had said, she had to look confident, one that with one look anyone would know to not mess around with yet sexy and alluring at the same time. Not much of a big deal, considering she was damned attractive and she could get scary if she wanted to.

Being around Hibari for so long probably helped too.

Probably. They were _quite_ close anyway.

Anyway, she had been visited by Reborn in Kokuyo Land, in which Mukuro was a bit intrigued about and wanted to hear what the baby wanted from _his_ Chrome, but in the end respecting the privacy the baby had _politely_ asked the illusionist to give.

This, actually, was a strange mission.

After checking in, she promptly jumped to lie on the soft queen sized bed and sighed heavily, remembering the details Reborn had given her.

There had been strange things happening in this city, Reborn mentioned. They started from occasional strange events happening to people in Domino City, the first victim would be Tetsu Ushio whom suddenly started to think of leaves to trashes as money in one night. In which she was sure Mammon would be so damn angry at this person who mistook trashes as _money_! "Stupid buffoon," she could even hear Mammon said so in her mind. Her mind thought of illusion almost instantly, and wondered who could probably make such strong, long-lasting illusion.

Or maybe the illusion had broken young Ushio's mind, Chrome didn't know.

After that there were more events with gangs—even a gang with freaking _yoyos_—citizens, bad people in general. A prison escapee was burnt to death in a fast-food restaurant...

Honestly, it would be more interesting for her to search for the cause of this all.

But Reborn had told her to check out the duelists for potential to be in Vongola.

Duelists, aka Duel Monsters duelist. A recently popular game in Japan and America; and even though only a few had reached Namimori, the news were quite booming at Namimori High. (As well as the confiscation of these duel cards by the disciplinary committee. Hibari would never let stupid card games got in the way of school activities.)

She didn't understand why. Reborn seemed to like to pick odd people but this was beyond odd. They were _duelists_. They like to play _games_. Not join the _mafia_. She was not sure they would be all enthusiastic about the 'mafia game' like Yamamoto was.

Taking out papers from her bag, she scanned through it; eyes focusing on the names before she found the one Reborn told her to set her eyes on first.

'Mai Kujaku'.

She was a female duelist with brilliant looks. Her decks were Harpy. She was 24 years old, born on November 20th. Her height was 175 cm, her weight was 52 kg. Her blood type was O.

There were also details about the past job, the tournaments she had been in. Technically some information you wouldn't even get from the police.

Trust Vongola for its barging-through-your-privacy job.

Sighing Chrome rubbed her eyes. The plane ride had taken its toll on Chrome and she was feeling exhausted. Deciding to start on doing her job tomorrow, she fell asleep.

Tomorrow, she'd search for Mai Kujaku.

For now, she'd sleep her tiredness away.

**First target, Domino City: check.**


End file.
